


Hopeless and torn apart

by Sad_Pawn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, Drugs, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isolation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Pawn/pseuds/Sad_Pawn
Summary: Some time after the end of the show Pines twins find themselves kidnapped by an organization selling slaves on the black market. With Mabel sold before him and his last chance of escape slipping away Dipper finds himself completely hopeless... until he's confronted by a mysterious woman and given his last chance of survival.





	1. The last chance

Dipper curled up in the corner of the cage even more. He was squeezing his left arm tightly, his nails almost piercing his skin. It wasn’t his first time here, he knew he should have gotten used to it by now. Still, he couldn’t help it - all these people around him: talking, laughing, watching him… he just wanted to hide. No, he had to shake this thought away. Even though the possibility of going home with one of this terrible strangers horrified him, he was even more scared of staying here. It was his fifth auction. His last strike. Dipper heard the stories of what happens to those who are never sold. He knew he would be either sold to a brothel or given away to trainers to do with him as they wish and the boy didn’t want either of that.

Dipper's gaunt, naked body was shaking although he was trying everything to calm it down. He must’ve looked pathetic. With one hand still healing from being broken, frail looking body and scarred skin he had lost hope of being sold to someone who would at least not abuse him a long time ago. If he just hadn’t got into that fight, if he just hadn’t tried to escape just before that auction… maybe, just maybe he could be with his sister right now. But because of his broken arm, he wasn’t at the auction with her, he couldn’t protect her, he couldn’t… Dipper felt tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. He’s been crying so much these past few months. Yes, he fought demons and monster, but when he found himself kidnapped by this… slaves traders, he couldn’t do anything. Hell, he didn’t even know who Mabel was sold to. He was alone, broken, starving and weak. He was hopeless.

Dipper hit his head against the side of the cage. No, he shouldn’t be thinking about that now. He has to stop looking this pathetic. If… if someone bought him tonight he could get the chance to escape or meet Mabel or at least survive. He opened his eyes, looking around and trying to distract himself from the bad thoughts.

There were four more boys with him in the cage. Two of them were pressed against the front bars, putting their hands as far as their chains would let them and trying to catch attention (and sometimes clothing) of the buyers. It was probably their third auction and they already realized that if they won’t get sold soon, there’ll end up looking like Dipper and lost almost any chance of getting sold. Third boy, or rather teen, because he looked much older than the rest of them, was also up front, but instead of desperately trying to catch attention, he was kneeling obediently with his head lowered. Physically he was in even worse state than Dipper, with one of his ankles straight up broken (with no chance of full recovery) and a massive amount of long scars of his back from whipping. With such damage, his best shot at being picked by anyone was trying to look obedient and submissive. The last boy was way younger than all of them. He was curled up on the floor, lying on his side. He was shaking all over. Dipper has never seen him before which was rather surprising. Every slave got 5 auctions to get sold. On his first two auctions, they’d be presented on stage and bided on. If they didn’t get sold they were placed in cages on the next auctions. Their price was lower than the starting price they got on the stage and there were no negotiations - the first person who would want to buy them would get them as long as they had the money. But Dipper has never seen the last boy either at an auction or in the cells. Well, he must’ve been just unlucky or something. Maybe he had a disease and nobody cared to even gave him a chance to be presented on the stage.

“Name?”

Dipper was suddenly ripped away from his thoughts and back to the horrible reality by a cold but quiet voice. He looked around frightened. Finally, his eyes seemingly found the owner of the voice.

A tall woman stood next to the cage. If Dipper had to guess he’d say that she must’ve been at least 25-30 years old. She had rather long, red hair and a green, long dress. She didn’t look especially out of place, but she did act out of it. Her stare was empty, her face expressionless. Even tho she didn’t look scary or cruel, she had that aura of creepiness around her. The boy was so surprised by her presence, that he forgot what even made him look at her in the first place.

“Your name?” The woman repeated, clearly annoyed.

“I’m number 4906B.” Dipper slowly stuttered out in response.

The woman shook her head.

“Give me your name.”

The boy felt airheaded. Did she want his real name? Right now? Noone here ever asked him about his name, maybe beside one or two inmates. He was so dumbfounded that it took him half a minute and annoyed groan of the woman to finally respond.

“My name is D...Dipper.”

“Dipper? Like the constellation?” She didn’t seem surprised but rather uncertain.

Dipper was starting to get really nervous under her questioning sight, so in response, he only nodded slightly. After that, the woman kept staring at him for minute or two, before simply walking away. The boy breathed out in a release. By the time she left he was completely shaking, her piercing gaze making him completely terrified. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Slowly he stabilized his breathing and stopped his body from moving. He opened his eyes.

…  
…

The woman was there again, but this time she wasn’t alone. One of the supervisors was squatting next to her, unlocking the cage quickly. The boy felt his heart race. He pressed himself completely into the corner of the cage. Please nonononono. He knew what was about to happen. Even tho he wanted to be bought by someone tonight, this woman seemed so… dangerous? Creepy? Evil? Something was definitely wrong with her and Dipper didn’t want to find out what it was. However, he had no say in this matter, as he was soon pulled out of the cage by the cuffs around his wrists. Before he noticed the man gave him an injection of some strange fluid with a syringe. Dipper felt dizzy as he was dragged to a separate room. His hands were freed and he was ordered to put on some clothes. He ended up following their orders, too scared to actually resist. After that, a collar was put around his neck with a chain attached to it. He felt his head was spinning. He saw the woman again but his body felt too heavy to try to run or resist. He could hear pieces of conversations flying around him.

“...he should be…injection...”

“Good, I wouldn’t…”

“...wear off… no… his arm…”

“...I… business…”

Finally, he felt his leash being pulled. He tried to lean on the wall, as his body felt so heavy, but he discovered that his hands were cuffed again, this time on his back. When did it happen? He couldn’t remember. His attempts at trying to recollect himself and understand what’s going on made his head spin even more. He felt really fuzzy. Without any other choice, he followed the pulls of the leash. After some time he felt a light breeze on his naked feet and he managed to realize he was outside. Few minutes after he was shoved into the back seat of some car. As he lied on the seats he felt his eyes closing against his will. Then the world went completely black.


	2. Uncertainty

The first thing he felt was someone shaking his shoulder. He tried to stretch his arms but, surprisingly, he found them cuffed behind his back. The person shaking him must’ve noticed that he’d woken up because they stopped suddenly. Seconds later the boy felt his neck being pulled.

  
“Get up, we gotta go.”

The voice sounded familiar. Slowly everything started getting back to him. He couldn’t remember much from what happened after he was ordered to put some clothes on and his mind was still really fuzzy. Nonetheless, he recognized woman’s voice and must’ve meant she did buy him. He felt shivers running down his spine.

“Can’t you move?” The woman sounded really irritated.

Dipper tried to answer her, but that made him notice that he was gagged with something that must’ve been a piece of cloth or something. He also quickly realized that the darkness he was seeing wasn’t just normal darkness, but that, besides being gagged, he was also blindfolded. This realization made him freak out. The feeling of helplessness came back and his body started shaking. He’s been in this position many times before and he ended up really hurt every single time.

“Hey, calm down. I don’t want to hurt you. I will let you see soon, don’t worry.” The voice was different now, it sounded more worried.

Although Dipper desperately tried to, he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. He nodded to the woman instead, sitting up. His body still felt heavy, but his thoughts weren’t as blurry as before. He felt his collar being pulled again and he followed on his knees in the direction it showed him. Soon he felt someone (presumably the woman) grab his shoulder and help him out of the car. The surface under his feet was cold and hard and he could feel a light breeze, which made him assume he was in some sort of city and, what was the most important, outside. When he understood that he didn’t wait any longer - it was time to run. Even tho his body felt heavy, he knew that it could be his last chance to escape. His mind was still slow tho because he seemed to forget about one little detail.

The pull of the leash almost made him choke and he was immediately stopped dead in tracks. Seconds later he felt someone grabbing his cuffed wrists and twisting his arms painfully. His groan of pain was muffled by the gag in his mouth and he soon felt himself being pressed, stomach first, against a cold wall.

“Do you want me to inject you again? Do you know that two injections in this short amount of time could possibly cause damage to your spinal cord or cripple one or more of your limbs? If you keep resisting I'll be forced to do that.” Woman’s voice was cold again, her tone dead serious.

Dipper felt his body starting to shake again. The woman didn’t let go of his arms yet and only twisted them even more. The boy felt his eyes under the blindfold getting wet from the pain. Her words scared him even more. Who exactly was this woman? Would she really do something like that?

“Will you try to escape again?”

Dipper shook his head frantically.

“Then let’s go. And be quick.”

The woman let go off his hands and seconds later he felt the leash being pulled again. Slowly he started following the other. The walk wasn’t long. After a minute or two the woman told Dipper to stop and seconds later he heard a click of the door being open. He was pulled inside by his arm and he heard the door closing. Then, finally, his blindfold was taken off.

They were standing in some sort of short hallway. There was a hanging rack with two coats and a jumper on one side and a medium sized mirror on the other. Behind Dipper must’ve been the front door which he just walked through and on the front one could see hallway splitting up, with one door on the right side and a way, leading probably to the rest of the building, on the left.

Dipper didn’t have much time to take in and understand what he was even looking at before he was pulled by his arm again. The woman must’ve taken his collar off when he was looking around because he could no longer feel it around his neck. Before he could think about this too much tho, the woman pushed him into the room on the right side of the hallway. It was completely dark in there, especially after the woman closed the door behind them. She quickly took out a small flashlight tho, illuminating the small space.

The most notable thing about the room was the lack of any windows. A soft, thick carpet was covering the whole, empty floor. The walls were covered with foam beside only one small area, where a tap was sticking out of the wall with a large, plastic bowl on the floor underneath it. Some cloth, possibly a blanket was lying neatly folded in the corner of the room. Besides that, the room was empty. Dipper couldn’t notice any lamp on the ceiling or either of the walls.

“This room is soundproof, so you won’t be needing this anymore.” The woman said, taking the gag out of Dipper’s mouth. She looked at him, this time a lot friendlier. “Much better. Now, when we finally have some peace, let me introduce myself. My name is Alice. You don’t have to be scared of me - I won’t hurt you unless you try to escape.”

All the time when Alice was talking Dipper was stretching his mouth, which gone numb while he was gagged. The room really looked soundproof, so he decided against screaming for help, at least for the time being. He was also listening to the woman. She didn’t seem to be a bad person, at least beside her creepy aura. Maybe Dipper could…

  
“Please, can’t you let me go? Please, Miss, my parents must be wo…” That was all the boy managed to say before Alice interrupted him.

“This is simply not an option. You have to stay here.”

“But m…” Dipper tried to add.

“I said no. I won’t hurt, but I also can’t let you go and this is all you have to know.” The woman interrupted him again, her voice sounding completely cold and threatening this time. She must’ve realized that so she took a moment to recollect herself, after what she continued in a soft voice. “Now, to the important stuff. This is your room. You will be staying here most of the time. Only times when you’ll be allowed to leave it is when you go to the bathroom. There” she pointed at the tap “you have a source of clean water. Try not to spill it all over the carpet. It is a little dark here, but you should get used to it soon.”

This sounded bad for Dipper. How could he escape if he’d spend all the time in this room? He had to think fast.

“Ummm… but what about food? Where will I be eating?” He couldn’t think of a better question in this short amount of time, especially while his mind still was working rather slow after the injection.

“I was just getting to it.” Alice sighed, clearly annoyed. “I will bring you food three times a day and we’ll eat together here. After that, I'll always take you to the bathroom. Those will be the only times you get out. As I said, this room is soundproof, so if you need to go to the bathroom any other times, I won’t be able to take you and you’ll have to figure something out. Just don’t piss the carpet, cause I won’t be cleaning after you.”

It was getting worse and worse. What else could Dipper do? How to create an opening.

“Won’t I be doing some kind of work here, Miss? I mean what use can I be just stuck in here?” Dipper finally stuttered after a long pause.

Woman pierced him with her sight.

“I don’t need your help, I don’t believe you could be much use to me in this state anyway. But if you get really bored I could give you some laundry to fold.”

Dipper was surprised.

“Wait, I won’t be doing anything for you? Then why did you even buy me? Why keep me here? This doesn’t make…”

“That’s enough.” The woman interrupted him loudly. She was most certainly angry. “You will stay here and that’s the end of that. I said what I had to say and for now, this is all you need to know. You should be happy I'm not planning to rape or kill you, like every other person who’d be stupid enough to buy you. You should think through with what attitude you want to talk to me because I am not willing to put up with your whims. If you cross the barrier I will just leave you here the root, understood?”

Dipper certainly didn’t expect this kind of reaction. He didn’t understand what me the woman so upset but he didn’t want her to get even angrier, so he nodded slowly.”

“Great.” Alice seemed to calm down a little. “Turn around.”

The boy didn’t dare to disobey, even tho he felt his body start shivering. Turning back was the last thing he’d want to do. Thankfully, all the woman did was uncuffing his hands to cuff them again in front of him.

“Here, this should allow you to use the tap freely.” Alice patted Dipper’s back. “Well, I'll be back in few hours. Try to make yourself at home or something.”

Before Dipper could respond, the door closed in front of him and he was left in complete darkness.


End file.
